totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Moose
Moose, labeled The Insane Rocker, is featured in many of Radicalm's fanfics, along with Michael. Biography The Life of Michael Moose is glad that he's going to New York with Michael because it is perfect for his one-year anniversary date with Miranda. However, once they arrive in New York, Miranda is upset to hear that Moose made reservations at the Hard Rock Cafe instead of the Four Seasons. Harold notices how Moose struck out and helps him to make the date perfect. Moose tries to get someone to play violin like Harold instructed, but only succeeds in getting someone to play the electric guitar. Moose goes on the date with Miranda with Harold watching. When he pulls out the chair for Miranda, she falls. Later during the date, Michael arrives and asks for Moose's help, but he insists he can't leave Miranda. However, he gives Michael a bottle of champagne in exchange for a digital picture frame, a gift for Miranda. Moose gives Miranda a bouquet of flowers, but a bunch of bees come out of them and chase Miranda out of the restaurant and into a fountain. Later, Moose gives Miranda the picture frame and tells her that he loves her, at Harold's command. Miranda is moved and hugs Moose, surprising him. She tells him that she loves him too and that the date wasn't that bad. However, Moose releases a flock of doves to be romantic, but they attack Miranda. Harold shoos the doves away and Moose and Miranda kiss. When Moose reveals that Michael was tracking down a bomb, the three ran out of the restaurant. Moose's doves later attack Mounzer and he appeared to have fallen, although it is revealed later he didn't. Later when Bill Gates is arrested, Moose and Miranda hug. Michael's Christmas Wish While on an airplane, Michael video chats with Moose with his laptop. Moose incorrectly thinks that Michael is on a date with Miranda, but Michael corrects him, saying that they are on an airplane. Michael instructs Moose to tell Maria that he left to be with Bianca. Moose says that she'll be angry, but he'll tell her on the way to the Green Day concert, featuring the Steelyex Amplifier X that can go up to 15, unlike a regular amp. However, it will only be set to 14 during the concert because setting it to 15 is illegal in Texas. When working for Santa, Michael finds Moose's file and sees that he asked for a guitar and buffalo wings. He then stamps the file "Nice." When Michael returns, he tells Moose, who is at the Green Concert, to turn the Steelyex Amplifier X up to 15. Moose does so, and the first chord blasts the magic dust all over the world, saving Christmas. Cobra Man Returns Moose goes with the group to the NASA Space Center, but gets bored during the experiment and goes off with Miranda to find a Dippin' Dots cart. Moose whines on the way there and Miranda tells him he needs to grow up and act like a man. Moose becomes insulted by this and goes off into the museum without her. He wanders into a space rocks exhibit and one of the rocks glows and blasts him against a wall. Later, when getting in a fight with a tough guy, Moose realizes that the rock gave him rocklike powers and he beats the guy senseless. Cobra Man arrives and Moose names himself Geodude. Not realizing that he is terrorizing people, Geodude asks that Cobra Man just leave him alone and go on without a fight. Cobra Man refuses and Geodude beats him up and leaves. Later, Geodude goes to town hall after the city is being evacuated and asks to join the Wocked Witch and Rancor, and they reluctantly agree, noting the damage he has already caused. After Rancor leaves, Cobra Man shows up and attacks the Wocked Witch with Geodude nearby. After defeating the Wocked Witch, Cobra Man and Frog Lad are pinned down by rocks thrown by Geodude. Geodude goes to kill Cobra Man, but after realizing Cobra Man is Michael, he is shocked and changes back into Moose. Michael is shocked and convinces Moose that a real man wouldn't let his friends die to prove strength. Moose agrees and frees the two. Rancor surprisingly returns and Moose fights along his friends as Geodude. Rancor sticks Geodude to a wall with goo and goes to kill Cobra Man, but Cobra Man kills him. Mounzer removes Moose's powers using antioxidants, despite warnings that it could damage his cell structure. Category:Male Characters